


O vermelho do Natal

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, D/s, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Portuguese, Romance, Secret Santa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natal é uma época do ano que acentua o vermelho, não é verdade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O vermelho do Natal

**Author's Note:**

> Título: O vermelho do Natal  
> Autor: Magalud  
> Categoria: Slash, um pouco de het  
> Gênero: Fluffy! Mas pervy também.  
> Classificação: totalmente NC-17, adulto, acima de 18  
> Personagens ou Casais: DM/RW, HP/SS, outros mencionados  
> Resumo: Natal é uma época do ano que acentua o vermelho, não é verdade?  
> Spoilers: Spoilers para Half-Blood Prince. Você foi alertado.  
> Disclaimer: Não, continuam não sendo meus, são da Madame Rowling, os irmãos Warner e os editores gente boa que publicam os livros...  
> Alertas: Light bondage, D/s, fluffy  
> Agradecimentos: Cris olhou.  
> Nota: Fic criada para Bela-Chan, minha amiga secreta no grupo Yahoo do Potter Slash Fics. Feliz Natal, Bela!

**O vermelho do Natal**

Desde criança, Draco Malfoy adorava o Natal. Ele se lembrava da emoção da espera, de aterrorizar os elfos domésticos querendo abrir os presentes antes da data, da longa lista de presentes que era seguida à risca, das elegantes comemorações na Mansão Malfoy, do primeiro gosto de champanhe.

Naquela manhã de Natal, o herdeiro do nome Malfoy abotoou seu roupão de seda italiana e desceu as escadas da ala principal da mansão sem fazer barulho. A enorme construção estava em silêncio, nem os elfos ousavam se manifestar antes do sol sair. E o sol não tinha saído, era cedo demais para aquela hora ser considerada oficialmente início da manhã. Era ainda madrugada. A neve nos gramados adquiria um tom azulado no lusco fusco da cor do céu acinzentado.

Quando Draco chegou ao térreo, a imensa árvore de Natal prendeu sua atenção. Sim, ela era imensa e estava coalhada de ornamentos, muitos deles mágicos, que se mexiam ou cantavam músicas natalinas. Draco percorreu os olhos nos enfeites, e, ao mirar alguns deles, ouviu a voz de sua mãe recitando que eles trouxeram alguns de terras distantes, outros foram ofertas de pessoas querendo favores de seu pai. O pequeno Draco adorava ouvir histórias de como os Malfoy eram poderosos, bajulados, ricos e bonitos. O Draco adulto apenas sentia falta da mãe, de sua voz.

Os enfeites notaram sua presença e se mexeram. Aliás, se mexeram bastante: um grupo de cantores natalinos que pairava um pouco acima da estrela lá no alto começou a entoar _Noite Feliz_. Ele os silenciou com um gesto de mão.

Sorriu. Mágica sem varinha. Lembrou-se de quando aprendeu, e seu coração pareceu se aquecer. Droga. Ele era um Malfoy, estaria ficando mole só porque era época de Natal?

Sem parar para pensar nisso, ergueu a mão e, num gesto delicado como o de uma bailarina, usou mais da mágica sem varinha para fazer as luzes da árvore se acenderem. A árvore impressionante capturou seus olhos e ele a inspecionou de maneira apreciativa.

Em meio às embalagens coloridas, o olho clínico de Draco localizou um presente muito estranho debaixo da árvore. Lá estava, deitado de lado, roncando levemente, um Weasley nu em pêlo, sardas por toda a pele, um laço vermelho gigante de veludo tapando-lhe as vergonhas. Os lábios estavam separados, um traço de baba do lado da boca, as mãos unidas no meio das pernas. As luzes piscando tingiam seu amante de todas as cores, uma miríade de tons acentuando o vermelho fogo de seus cabelos. Draco sorriu diante da visão de Natal, aproximando-se de seu namorado adormecido.

E imediatamente deu-lhe um chute.

– Chega de moleza, Weasley!

Ron deu um pulo tão grande que a cabeça bateu na árvore e seus braços e pernas espalharam presentes por todo lugar.

– Desculpe, Draco... Eu dormi...

– Você realmente está sempre dormindo.

– Feliz Natal, Draco. – Ele sorriu, tímido. – Acordou cedo para ser o primeiro a abrir os presentes?

– Foi o que eu pensei. Mas eu tive quase certeza de ter levado _esse_ presente comigo para a cama ontem à noite... – Ele sorria malicioso, apontando para o laço vermelho. – Você é um presente, Weasley?

– Sim, Draco – ele baixou os olhos, enrubescendo.

Draco sentiu um fogo interno.

– Oh, bem, então comporte-se como um presente, Weasley! Pode começar tirando a minha roupa.

Ron ergueu-se e começou a despir Draco sensualmente, dizendo:

– É tão bom desembrulhar presentes no dia de Natal...

O roupão de seda voou para longe da árvore e Ron deu um passo para trás, mostrando o laço de veludo colocado estrategicamente no meio de suas pernas:

– Não quer desembrulhar o seu presente também, Draco?

Draco soltou um sorriso malicioso:

– Ah, mas eu gosto de desembrulhar lentamente. E gosto que meus presentes se comportem como presentes, Weasley. – Draco pegou a varinha usando i _Accio /i _ e apontou para o namorado – i _Mordacia /i _!

Ron foi agraciado com uma bolinha vermelha entre os lábios, e ele sabia o que isso significava. O laço vermelho entre suas pernas se mexeu, pois o frisson de desejo que percorreu seu corpo aumentou quando a voz sensual de Draco soou e ele se aproximou de Ron – com uma correia de couro na mão:

– Isso mesmo, Weasley... Agora você está entendendo...

Draco usou a correia de couro especial para amarrar a bolinha entre os lábios de Ron. O ruivo saboreou a borracha experimentando uma crescente expectativa, um gosto todo especial que ele sabia ser apenas o início de outras sensações.

– E você fará silêncio, Weasley. Presentes não devem fazer ruído a não ser que nós queiramos. Entendeu, Weasley?

Ron simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, os olhos brilhando. Draco não escondeu o sorriso e disse:

– Bom, então vamos ver se embrulhamos esse presente apropriadamente...

Dispensando a varinha e usando as próprias mãos, Draco desfez o laço de veludo vermelho que cobria Ron, aproveitando para fazer suas mãos deslizarem na pele muito alva salpicada de pontinhos avermelhados que ele tanto apreciava, o veludo também afagando seu presente. O ruivo tremeu, contente, mal contendo um suspiro. Entre carícias possessivas, o louro usou a mesma fita macia para amarrar de maneira todo o pacote entre as pernas do ruivo de maneira picante. Primeiro Draco envolveu o pênis já ereto com um nó bem forte, depois também enlaçou os dois testículos e prendeu tudo à cintura, puxando com força.

Ron viu estrelas, mas sabia que não ficaria machucado, não com o laço macio de veludo vermelho. Draco sempre cuidava muito bem dele. Tanto que em seguida conjurou cordas de couro, bem macias, para amarrar seus pulsos às costas.

– Quase perfeito... – Ele pegou a varinha e tocou-a no pescoço de Ron. – Ah. Agora sim, está perfeito.

Ron sentiu a coleira em seu pescoço e a sensação familiar invadiu-o, a sensação de ser possuído, de ter um dono, alguém que cuidava dele e atendia suas necessidades. E só o que ele tinha que fazer era desistir do controle de vez em quando. A coleira era linda, também de couro, forrada de veludo, com uma corrente de prata grossa que pertencia à mão aristocrática de um Malfoy. Draco sabia como exercer o controle, e isso sempre deixava Ron mais que admirado – deixava-o sem fôlego.

Sem suavidade, Draco puxou-o de volta para baixo da árvore e apontou para os presentes:

– Arrume isso.

Amordaçado e de mãos atadas, Ron teve que pensar rápido como iria fazer isso. Usou os pés para arrastar e afastar os presentes que estavam embaixo da árvore, com cuidado. Draco esperou-o pacientemente concluir sua tarefa e então ordenou:

– De joelhos.

Tentando se equilibrar, pois seus braços estavam atados às costas, Ron obedeceu. Draco se posicionou à sua frente, a ereção preguiçosa apenas a meio pau. Ron sorriu internamente, pensando como seu Draco era lento para se excitar, mas como durava, uma vez que estivesse devidamente "entusiasmado".

– Então, Weasley? Pode ser ou tá difícil? – Sempre impaciente, esse era Draco.

Com dificuldade, de maneira desajeitada, Ron se aproximou de sua virilha. Não era muito fácil todo amarrado, mas àquela altura ele já tinha criado alguma tarimba para desempenhar sua tarefa. Usando o pescoço, ele se curvou até alcançar a cabeça rosadinha com seus lábios, um toque suave que fez Draco sibilar de prazer. Ron distribuiu beijos no pênis que começou a se intumescer, e Draco suspirou de prazer. Depois ele delicadamente mexeu a cabeça para lambê-lo, primeiro apenas umedecendo, depois arriscando passar a língua com força na pele delicada e rosada. Em seguida, quando Ron ouviu a respiração de Draco se alterar, era hora de colocar a ereção – agora a toda força – dentro da boca, mexendo a cabeça para ir vagarosamente preenchendo todos os espaços. Foi quando ele inspirou com força, sentindo o cheiro almiscarado de seu louro sensual.

Ao contrário do que a lenda dizia, Draco não era um louro "verdadeiro". Seus pêlos eram escuros, como suas sobrancelhas – ele puxara mais à mãe do que ao pai. Mas sua pele era alva como a de Lucius e seus dedos elegantes alcançaram a parte de trás da cabeça de Ron, afundando no seu cabelo ruivo.

– Ah... Sempre delicioso... Isso mesmo...

Entusiasmado pelo elogio, Ron pôs-se a deslizar os lábios para frente e para trás, ocasionalmente arriscando um pouco de sucção, especialmente na pontinha, de onde um pouco do líquido seminal já começava a vazar. O gosto atiçou Ron ainda mais, que acelerou o passo. Draco passou a movimentar os quadris, buscando mais e mais do calor, da sucção. Tão excitado Ron estava que ele gemeu alto, sua própria ereção (fortemente envolvida em veludo) a ponto de bala.

E Draco deu um passo para trás, privando-o de uma de suas atividades favoritas.

– Tsk, tsk, tsk. Querendo punição, Weasley?

Ron ficou ainda mais vermelho.

– Eu disse que presentes não devem fazer ruídos! – Draco pegou a varinha e ergueu-a, e Ron achou aquilo a coisa mais sexy que já vira: seu amante totalmente nu, a ereção tão dura que parecia ser da cor escarlate, empunhando a varinha em sua direção. Com um movimento elegante, ele fez surgiu um raio mágico que chicoteou a pele de Ron. Num reflexo, ele se encolheu.

– De pé!

O comando fez Ron estremecer, lutando para obedecer o mais depressa que podia, sabendo que iria ser punido ainda mais severamente se não fosse rápido. Draco puxou-o pela coleira com tanta força que ele foi impulsionado para frente e quase caiu. Aos tropeções, foi levado para o outro lado da sala, onde Draco se sentou numa elegante poltrona com revestimento de chintz. Ron estava vermelho quando ouviu a ordem:

– Em posição!

Prontamente, Ron se colocou atravessado no colo de Draco, seu traseiro sardento para cima, pronto para receber sua punição. A voz de Draco, até então dura e ríspida, suavizou-se um pouco:

– Hoje é Natal, então não vou usar muita força. _Muita_, eu disse.

Ele alisou uma nádega quase com carinho, antes de erguer o braço e descer a mão. Ron deu um pulo, mas não deu um pio. Ele sabia que se fizesse qualquer som, o castigo seria dobrado. Nova palmada fez arder sua bunda. Em pouco tempo, Draco a deixou bem quentinha. Ron sabia que ele estava com o traseiro vermelho das palmadas, mais um artigo vermelho de Natal, mas ele tinha se controlado muito bem e não soltara sequer um suspiro.

– Muito bem, meu ruivo. – Draco acariciou de novo as nádegas, as mãos percorrendo a pele sensibilizada. – Você até está merecendo uma recompensa.

Ron não ousou esboçar reação, mas seu coração acelerou de tanta expectativa. Sua ereção, presa em veludo, estava tão dolorida que ele quase a sentia dormente. Draco o ajudou a ficar de pé e ficou atrás de Ron para desamarrar-lhe os braços com as próprias mãos, um gesto que o ruivo reconheceu como uma prova de carinho e de posse.

Uma vez livre, Ron tentou devolver a circulação aos braços, mas foi interrompido pelo puxão na coleira. Draco quase o arrastou de volta para a árvore de Natal.

– Vamos, vamos, Weasley...! Sempre molengando...!

Ron quase se riu com o tom de urgência e desejo na voz de seu amante. Draco deveria estar mesmo com sua resistência por um fio, porque ele o jogou no chão embaixo da árvore e nem usou a varinha para retirar a mordaça.

As mãos aristocráticas procuraram o nó de veludo para "desembrulhar" seu presente de Natal, enquanto Ron deitava de costas e Draco abaixou-se para deitar-se por cima dele, procurando seus lábios com urgência para um beijo longo e profundo. Ron logo entreabriu seus lábios e Draco avançou neles, sua língua invasora buscando mais e mais de Ron. Naturalmente, as mãos começaram a passear pelas peles nuas, seus corpos se entrelaçando sob a árvore de Natal sob um caleidoscópio de luzes. Alguns dos enfeites recatadamente viraram seus olhos para outros lugares longe da dança erótica natalina.

Draco fez seus lábios se afastarem de Ron para não ficar sem ar e o ruivo aproveitou a oportunidade para sugar delicadamente várias porções do elegante pescoço Malfoy. Então ele virou a cabeça para alcançar a orelha de Draco. O louro estremeceu e gemeu, arfando.

– Ah... Weasley...

Draco começou a movimentar os quadris, causando um efeito imediato em Ron, cujos olhos escureceram de tanto desejo e ele tentou aspirar um pouco mais de ar em seu corpo ardente. Draco então se abaixou para se ocupar do peito largo, especialmente daqueles mamilos amarronzados e macios que tanto o deliciavam.

Metade do prazer de Draco era ouvir os ruídos que Ron não mais conseguia controlar enquanto ele atiçava e lambia os mamilos, primeiro um, depois o outro. Usando apenas os dentes, com precisão e delicadeza, ele puxou os botõezinhos eretos e Ron gemeu num fiozinho de voz, os quadris se mexendo abaixo de Draco.

Por mais que os mamilos fossem divertidos, Draco logo se dirigiu rumo ao sul. A língua quente e ardente traçou seu caminho direto para o umbigo de Ron, onde pararam para começar uma minuciosa atividade de lamber. Sem oxigênio, no final de suas forças, Ron simplesmente perdeu o controle.

– Draco... Por favor...!

A voz estava rouca, transbordando de desejo e também quase fez Draco perder o controle. Mas as próximas palavras foram fatais.

– Vem, Draco, por favor... Agora... Não posso mais…

Nunca Ron soara tão sexy, tão cheio de desejo.

Os olhos de Draco escureceram quando o ruivo agarrou a parte de trás dos próprios joelhos e levou-os até o peito, expondo-se totalmente a seu amante, dizendo entre dentes:

– Não agüento mais... Agora, Draco, agora!

Draco sentiu sua ereção se contorcer, lascívia pura tomando conta de seu corpo. Ele se ajoelhou rapidamente e colocou-se entre as pernas de Ron.

– Queria ter preparado você melhor... – ele ainda sussurrou, indeciso.

Ron não queria ouvir nada daquilo.

– Agora, Malfoy! Agora, vem pra cá já!

Draco mal pôde usar _Accio_ pelo menos para fazer o lubrificante voar até sua mão. Ele aplicou um pouco em sua ereção latejante e pôs uma quantidade generosa nos dedos que prontamente usou para tentar preparar a entrada de seu amante. Mas Ron estava impaciente e intransigente.

– Não, Draco, tem que ser você!... Por favor, Draco, eu quero você _agora_!

Fazê-lo esperar mais era simplesmente cruel. Não que Draco estivesse acima de ser cruel, mas ele também mal esperava para afundar-se dentro do ruivinho.

– Já estou aqui, Ron – sussurou Draco, posicionando o pênis na entrada. – Estou indo, estou indo.

Num movimento só, firme mas gentil, ele entrou em Ron, os músculos mal-preparados fechando-se sobre ele de maneira apertada e convidativa. Os dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo, gemidos altos vindos do fundo de suas almas em um contentamento extremo.

– Mais... Mais, Draco!...

– Tudo que quiser, Weasley...

Lentamente, Draco foi entrando mais e mais, saboreando as sensações que o corpo quente de Weasley lhe proporcionavam. Ron gemia e arfava, o que não era característico. Ele sempre fora bem quieto na cama, mas nessa noite ele estava se expressando sem pudores. Draco descobriu que gostava disso também, de deixá-lo fora de controle.

Quando Draco entrou totalmente, a ereção de Ron ficou presa entre seus corpos. As pernas do ruivo subiram para os ombros de Draco, e o louro foi o mais fundo que podia, levando Ron a soltar um grito de prazer. Então Malfoy partiu para estocadas profundas, intensas e rápidas, uma verdadeira montanha-russa de sensações. Ron tentava acompanhar as estocadas, mas Draco logo achou o local mais mágico de seu corpo, e aí o ruivo entrou em êxtase total.

Tanta intensidade só podia levar a um gozo rápido, e por mais que Draco gostasse de fazer durar, ele também perdia o controle rapidamente. Um Ron impaciente, carente, desejoso e descontrolado de desejo era uma novidade que também causava uma enorme perturbação na libido de Draco.

– Ah... Ron...

Sem diminuir o ritmo, Draco levou a mão à ereção gotejante de Ron, que estava simplesmente roxa, parecendo que iria estourar a qualquer momento. Efetivamente, pouco depois que ele começou a bombear, o rosto de Ron se crispou. O ruivo sentiu uma explosão que começou dentro de seu corpo e se espalhou por seus músculos, arrebentando sua capacidade motora e arrancando um grito de sua alma. Ele jorrou longe, lambuzando não só a mão de Draco, mas também borrifando seu queixo e seu peito.

No momento em que os músculos de Ron se fecharam sobre seu pênis, Draco também sentiu o suprimento de ar ser cortado, e seu pênis parecia alucinado na missão de encontrar a próstata do ruivo. Draco sentiu o impacto do choque com espasmos intensos e despejou tudo o que tinha dentro do corpo de seu amante, seus olhos espremidos, o grito chamando pelo nome de Ron ecoando pela Mansão Malfoy.

Os dois desabaram debaixo da árvore de Natal, suas respirações ofegantes eram o único som da sala elegante. Quando Ron conseguiu voltar a si, ele ficou um tanto confuso, com a profusão de luzinhas coloridas. Mas então ele virou a cabeça e viu Draco, um sorriso que era ainda mais luminoso.

– Adoro essas suas tradições pobretonas de Natal, Weasley.

– Qual delas? A de abrir um presente na noite de Natal ou de fazer amor debaixo da árvore no dia de Natal?

– As duas. Tanto faz.

– Todo ano fazemos isso. Um de nós vira "presente" de Natal para o outro. Todo o ano.

– Você chegou bem cedo esse ano. Não era a minha vez?

– Isso importa?

– Claro que não. Mas eu pensei que o "presente" deveria ficar acordado para ser aberto.

– Desculpe, Draco. Se você quiser ser o presente, a gente pode fazer isso mais tarde...

– Não, esqueça isso. Prefiro poupar uma crise da coluna lombar, obrigado. Além do mais, hoje dificilmente teremos tempo para nós. Hoje é Natal e a horda costumeira deve chegar daqui a pouco. O que eles diriam se nos vissem nesse estado de nudez a essa hora insana da manhã?

– Provavelmente diriam Feliz Natal, Draco.

– E você me deixa nessa posição tão indigna de um Malfoy depois de todos esses anos, Weasley. Vamos, levante-se. Os elfos devem estar querendo entrar, mas você sabe que eles não ousam chegar aqui enquanto não estivermos... compostos.

– Merlin proteja os elfos que esperam até os patrões terminarem de trepar no Natal.

Draco Malfoy soltou uma sonora gargalhada e ajudou Ron a se levantar antes de ele mesmo se apoiar no chão para se erguer. Relutantemente, os dois puseram os presentes no lugar, subiram para a ala residencial da mansão, onde tomaram um bom banho juntos e esperaram os convidados para o tradicional almoço de Natal.

Houve época em que as festividades natalinas na Mansão Malfoy sempre eram notícia no _Profeta Diário_, mas esses tempos tinham passado com a derrota mais do que total de Lord Voldemort. Naqueles dias as festas na mansão eram uma ocasião para a família e para os amigos.

Os primeiros a chegar, como sempre, foram Harry e Severus.

Sempre era uma satisfação para Draco recepcioná-los. Afinal fora a insistência dos dois que fizera de Draco Malfoy o que ele era hoje: um homem amado, com família e um trabalho do qual podia se orgulhar. Acima de tudo, Draco era um puro-sangue, e era importante para ele restabelecer o bom nome dos Malfoy dentro da sociedade bruxa. Severus o tinha ajudado nisso primeiro, salvando sua vida e mantendo-o vivo. Depois, quando o ex-Mestre de Poções encontrou Harry na sua vida, também o Menino-Que-Vivera tinha lhe estendido a mão. E Draco ficara surpreso.

Voldemort ainda estava vivo e matando gente quando Draco fora aceito na Ordem da Fênix, por insistência e ameaças de Harry. Sua mãe Narcissa tinha sido executada por ordem do Lord das Trevas e Lucius tinha sido beijado por um Dementador, morrendo pouco depois. Depois de conseguir escapar de Azkaban, ele não escapou da fúria do Lord das Trevas – que nunca esquecia nem perdoava. Draco sabia disso e sabia também que ele estava jurado de morte. Por isso a decisão de entrar na Ordem da Fênix foi puro instinto de sobrevivência. Não que ele de uma hora para outra tivesse virado bonzinho. Ele era apenas um Slytherin, e como tal queria salvar sua pele e vingar a morte de sua família por um louco que se intitulava Lord das Trevas.

Não que tivesse sido fácil, claro que não. Aquele ex-Auror doido de pedra e mais desagradável do que o hálito de um Dementador, Mad-Eye Moody, constantemente o provocava. Mas o tempo que passara foragido depois do episódio da morte de Dumbledore tinha ensinado muito a Draco. Ele passara grande parte desse tempo com Severus – a ele devia sua vida.

Dobrar os Weasley também não tinha sido fácil. Não com o mais velho dos filhos desfigurado pelo ataque de Greyback, para dizer o mínimo. O pai Arthur o olhava com ódio por ser cria de Lucius. A coisa era pior ainda com Ron, que odiava Draco visceralmente desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Mas Harry ajudara nisso.

A virada de mesa fora na batalha final. Merlin sabe que o trabalho mais pesado tinha ficado com Aberforth, Harry e Severus, mas ainda assim todo mundo carregou piano naquelas 72 horas de carnificina. As perdas mais significativas da Ordem foram Mad-Eye Moody, Arthur e George Weasley, Remus Lupin, o último irmão Dumbledore, além de Elphias Dodge e Sturgis Podemore. Hagrid tinha sido morto por gigantes muito antes disso, mas só meses depois é que Olympe Maxime tinha descoberto seu corpo. Entre os Death Eaters e antigos Slytherins, Draco viu nomes conhecidos como Fenrir Greyback (morto por Lupin), Nott "Cara-de-Rato", Pansy Parkinson, sua tia Bellatrix e o marido Lestrange na lista de baixas. Mas foram muitos mais, muitos mais.

As mortes e a reconstrução do mundo bruxo fizeram algumas antigas rixas parecerem sem sentido. Foi assim com Ron e Draco, que se aproximaram com a morte de Arthur. Molly, ferida na batalha, precisou de cuidados especiais, que o dinheiro de Malfoy pôde arcar. Ron queria protestar, ofender-se e não aceitar o dinheiro só porque ele era de um Malfoy, mas Draco deu de ombros e disse apenas: "Minha mãe também gostava de mim. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, faria tudo para salvá-la, Weasley, então engula esse orgulho, porque ao menos você tem sua mãe." Aquilo fez Ron parar.

Draco tomou interesse na saúde de Molly Weasley, inclusive financeira. Nem a guerra tinha abalado a fortuna dos Malfoy, que sempre investiram também no mundo Muggle. Num mundo em reconstrução, capital sempre é bem-vindo, e Draco descobriu que muitos pecados do passado podiam ser redimidos com dinheiro bem-aplicado. Ele investiu o dinheiro de seu pai na reconstrução de escolas, na construção de orfanatos, em fundos de pensão para viúvas, veteranos e órfãos de guerra. Ele abriu, com um nome falso, a Fundação Arthur Weasley para Aproximação com Muggles. E não era só seu dinheiro. Harry Potter contribuiu investindo a herança de Sirius Black e as várias contribuições e presentes que recebia em agradecimento por ter derrotado o Lord das Trevas.

Com o aval e a amizade do herói do mundo bruxo, Draco logo se viu reabilitado perante a sociedade de maneira integral e inquestionável. A relação com Ron se desenvolveu de maneira surpreendente, graças aos cuidados que os dois prestaram à debilitada Molly. E após algum tempo junto com Weasley, os demais membros da família terminaram por adotá-lo, alguns mais relutantemente do que os outros. Mas agora ele era feliz.

Por isso, Draco abria as portas da mansão com genuína satisfação àqueles que deram início a tudo: Severus e Harry.

– Entrem, vamos! Severus, você está muito elegante. Potter, como sempre, você parece um desleixado.

Harry tirou o casaco, sorrindo:

– Feliz Natal para você também, Malfoy. Nossa, a árvore está ainda mais bonita esse ano. Foram vocês mesmos que decoraram?

Draco fez uma cara de tédio:

– Todo ano Weasley me faz passar o trabalho de montar essa trapizonga toda, sem deixar os elfos colocarem a mão nela. Dessa vez ele nem me deixou levitar a estrela. Tive que usar uma escada. – Ele estava claramente indignado. – Como se fosse um Muggle!

– Há grandes lições vindas do mundo Muggle, Sr. Malfoy – lembrou a voz grave de Severus, enquanto Harry pegava sua bengala para que ele tirasse o casaco. – Eu poderia lhe contar algumas.

– É mesmo, agora você está dedicado a uma firma de medicina natural Muggle. Isso finalmente saiu do papel?

Harry respondeu:

– Poções e Cia. Os Muggles não fazem idéia, e essa onda de remédios fitoterápicos customizados tem sido um sucesso.

– Parabéns, Severus! E você conseguiu bons Mestres de Poções?

– Só tenho dois Mestres de Poções, pois a firma trabalha com herbalistas Muggles. – Os cabelos grisalhos de Severus balançaram quando ele se apoiou na bengala, o corpo abatido reclamando dos maus tratos de tantos anos. Ele fez uma careta. – Maldição, esse tempo é mortal para minha artrose.

– Por que não se senta perto da lareira, Severus? Vai aquecer seus ossos velhos.

– Cuidado com a língua, Mr. Malfoy, pois ainda não estou velho o bastante para não lhe aplicar uma boa azaração.

Todos riram e Harry, ajudando Severus a se ajeitar em frente à grande lareira, olhou em volta:

– Cadê o Ron?

– Ainda se arrumando. Eu digo, desde o sexto ano ele não se convence de que vestes formais não precisam ter babados.

A porta tocou magicamente com o toque da aldrava e Draco pediu licença para atender. Os primeiros Weasley chegaram: Bill, Fleur, a filha deles Gwendolen e o marido dela Andrew com o pequeno Jack. O filho mais velho de Bill, Eldor, trabalhava na Escócia e esse ano ele e a família (a mulher Marcia e a filhinha Mary) estavam passando os feriados de Natal visitando uma área de observação de dragões na Finlândia, uma muito recomendada pelo tio Charlie.

A seguir chegaram Fred e Angelina, que embora se conhecessem desde os tempos do colégio, só tinham recentemente se casado, ela no seu segundo casamento. O primeiro marido, Jack Slope, tinha sido atingido por uma Maldição Expele-Entranhas e não resistira aos ferimentos. Seu agressor, ninguém menos do que Gregory Goyle, tinha sido recolhido a Azkaban.

Ron desceu em seguida para cumprimentar seus irmãos, e todos acharam as vestes azuis muito elegantes. Foi ele quem abriu a porta para Luna Lovegood-Corner e Michael Corner entrarem, desculpando-se que seu filho Elmer não podia vir, porque tinha exagerado na tradicional batida de ovo na noite anterior. Em compensação, eles tinham trazido a edição especial do _Quibbler_, que Luna passara a semana inteira preparando, agora que era editora-chefe.

Seamus chegara via Floo, causando uma explosão (para variar) ao quase cair no colo de Severus, que lhe deu uma bengalada sem dó nem piedade. O pequeno Jack riu muito com tudo, a situação divertida para o menino de seis anos, que adorava as estórias do tio Severus e do tio Harry. O irlandês veio trazendo votos de Feliz Natal, mas estava vestido como se fosse o Dia de São Patrício. Também via Floo, mas de maneira muito mais ordeira, chegara Percy Weasley, a mulher Penélope e a filha deles, a pequena Jane, de apenas 4 anos. Eles também só tinham se casado recentemente, embora tivessem reatado o relacionamento antes da guerra. A esperta Penélope tinha sido fundamental para Percy reatar com sua família, e ganhara a admiração de Molly – um atalho para entrar na família.

Os convidados começavam a se misturar, contando as novidades, falando sobre suas vidas, controlando as crianças. Ron trouxe uma cerveja amanteigada para Harry e indagou:

– Está faltando gente, não está?

– Sim, sua mãe e Ginny. Charlie esse ano estava com três fêmeas prestes a botar os ovos, e elas podem ficar muito agressivas nesse período, então ele não pôde sair.

– Hermione também não pôde vir esse ano – Harry deu de ombros. – Ela quer ajudar Júlia nos NEWTs, e Viktor está enfrentando uma greve de duendes na fábrica de peles. Ainda bem que o mais velho, Stanislav, ajuda nas fazendas de criação de animais.

– É, ela me escreveu dizendo que não podia ver. É uma pena. A gente se vê tão pouco, ela morando na Bulgária...

– Mas ela disse que viria para Páscoa, se pudesse. Aliás, a gente podia fazer uma surpresa e tentar ir para Sófia um dia desses, o que acha? – Ron mal respondeu e Harry puxou-o pela mão. – Vamos, vamos combinar tudo ali na biblioteca.

Quando estavam do outro lado sala, Harry explicou:

– Eu só queria uma desculpa para falar longe de Severus. Você sabe que o aniversário dele é daqui a alguns dias, e eu quero fazer uma surpresa. O aniversário vai cair na terça-feira, então vamos sair para jantar em Paris, como todos os anos, mas eu queria levá-lo para um dia de diversão e sol nas Ilhas Seychelles no sábado seguinte. Todos estão convidados. O encontro será na capital, Victoria, mas haverá um almoço tropical na praia de Beau Vallon, também na ilha Mahé. A artrose de Severus o tem incomodado tanto que eu acho que ele vai gostar de um feriadinho longe do frio.

– Draco também vai adorar, pode contar com a gente.

Um barulhão se ouviu na porta, e Ron revirou os olhos:

– Mamãe chegou. Vamos.

Era grande o tumulto na porta. A Sra. Weasley, do alto de seus 78 anos, era saudada por demais pessoas de sua família e amigos. Com ela, vinham, todos juntos, Ginny Longbottom e o marido Neville, os gêmeos Aurelius e Ambrosius com as namoradas, o mais velho Uther, com a esposa Skye e o bebê, e a caçula de Ginny, Guinevere, que ainda freqüentava Hogwarts. Era uma multidão barulhenta, que fez Ron sorrir. Sua família agora aceitava Draco como um deles. E – o mais surpreendente – Draco também os aceitava em sua casa.

Como as coisas tinham mudado em meros 25 anos...

Molly e Severus passaram a ocupar um dos sofás perto da lareira, enquanto Ginny e Ron se afastaram, Neville indo cumprimentar Draco na escolha das plantas de decoração natalina. Afinal, Neville era um dos paisagistas mais requisitados pela comunidade bruxa.

Uma surpresa que Draco teve foi a chegada de Blaise Zabini com o namorado. Um namorado mais Muggle do que Vernon Dursley, descreveu Harry. E uma gritaria começou dentro da biblioteca.

Pálido, Draco já sabia o que era quando os gritos irromperam.

– Um _Muggle_ na minha casa! Na casa de meus ancestrais!

Ele correu até a biblioteca, fechando a porta, e ficou frente a frente com o quadro:

– Vovô, como conseguiu chegar aqui? Eu tranquei você com os outros retratos no porão!

– Eu sabia que você iria trazer esses pobretões e traidores do bom nome dos bruxos na minha casa! – respondeu encolerizado o retrato de Abraxas Malfoy, mal escondendo o asco que sentia. – Meu próprio neto infesta esse local com essa gentalha! Sem contar que você vive com um deles, numa relação não-natural e pecaminosa! E agora deixa um Muggle emporcalhar meu castelo! Já seria ruim o bastante se fosse um sangue-ruim, mas um _Muggle_ é o fim! Eu não vou tolerar isso!

– Já chega! – Draco ficou vermelho. – Chega mesmo! Você vai pro incinerador! Eu queria preservá-lo porque é o último dos retratos de meus familiares, mas se vai ficar aí ofendendo minha família e meus amigos, prefiro não ter nenhum Malfoy aqui! Pode ir se contentando com seus retratos de Gringotts, pois é só isso que você deixou de herança: dinheiro! E eu vou gastar todo o seu dinheiro, vovô, com meus amigos Muggles, sangue-ruins e pobretões! Seu dinheiro vai acabar e com ele todos os Malfoys! – Ele apontou a varinha – _Incendio!_

– Não pode fazer isso! – gritou o retrato, atingido pelas chamas, correndo para a moldura. – Eu sou o último dos Malfoys! O último...! Não!

Seus gritos morreram quando ele deixou o quadro, as chamas mágicas carbonizaram a pintura sem fazer fumaça ou cinzas. Nada sobrara de Abraxas Malfoy, a não ser uma mancha carbonizada na parede. Draco abaixou a varinha e a cabeça, dizendo baixinho:

– Não, vovô. _Eu_ sou o último dos Malfoy.

Aquela era uma grande mágoa de Draco. Ele não teria filhos, e o nome Malfoy, que no fundo ele prezava, terminaria quando ele morresse. Essa bobagem de gravidez masculina que os Muggleborns tanto gostavam de falar era apenas mito. Nenhum bruxo que se prezasse se submeteria a uma aventura dessas. Portanto, uma vez que ele não pretendia reorientar sua sexualidade para arrumar uma mulher com quem ter um bebê, os Malfoys morreriam com ele.

Um barulho à porta o interrompeu. Ron o olhava, um rosto triste.

– Que houve?

– Queimei o vovô. Ele estava pedindo por isso.

– Você está bem?

– Sim – Draco ajeitou os ombros. – Assustei todo mundo, não foi?

– Ninguém ouviu nada – Ron deu de ombros. – Eu pus um Feitiço Silenciador quando ele começou a berrar.

– Ótimo. Nenhum evento social na casa dos Malfoy vai virar barraco enquanto eu viver. Vamos voltar para lá.

– Chegou mais uma pessoa. Tonks.

Nymphadora Tonks, indiscutivelmente, estava longe de um final feliz. Ela tinha perdido um braço, irreparavelmente destruído por Bellatrix Lestrange, e mais do que isso, tinha praticamente perdido toda sua alegria de viver. A morte de Remus a abalara mais do que qualquer um tinha previsto, e ela passara muito tempo em St. Mungus tentando tratar de uma depressão severa. Claro, com os anos ela melhorara um pouco, mas as épocas festivas eram as piores.

– Os elfos foram avisados?

– Com certeza. O prato dela já foi enfeitiçado para nada precisar ser cortado.

– Excelente. Vamos para a sala.

– Hum, Draco, você tem um minuto?

– Agora? Já vamos servir e eu quero supervisionar o salão de banquetes para tudo estar perfeito.

– Eu queria dar seu presente – disse Ron. – Em particular.

Draco armou um sorriso malicioso.

– Ora, Weasley, não sabia que você tinha virado ninfomaníaco depois de velho... Uma rapidinha dentro do armário com todo mundo em casa? Nossa, isso é excitante...

– É mesmo muito excitante, mas eu tenho outro presente. Peraí um minuto – ele abriu a porta – Ginny, pode vir.

Draco não entendeu nada. Ron queria lhe dar um presente – o que Ginny tinha a ver com isso? Ele deveria estar com a pergunta estampada no rosto, porque Ron logo se apressou a explicar:

– Ginny acabou de me confirmar que o presente chegou. Lembra aquela idéia que tivemos há algum tempo, de tentar uma adoção? Você quer muito ter filhos, eu também, mas, bom a biologia não ajuda...

– Weasley, você me arrumou um bebê? Eu já disse: posso até adotar uma criança mas ela não vai ser um Malfoy legítimo, entende?

– Eu lembro, aí convenci você a fazer uma doação de esperma para tentarmos uma solução Muggle e...

– ... e eu estava louco ouvindo você. Por falar nisso, você recolheu a amostra que eu fiz para aquele laboratório? Não quero meu DNA solto por aí.

– Sim, eu recolhi. E pensei que talvez eu poderia lhe dar um bebê nosso, Draco. Sabe, um legítimo Malfoy e um legítimo Weasley. – Antes que Draco abrisse a boca, ele completou: – Ginny concordou em ser nossa barriga de aluguel.

Draco olhou para a irmã de seu namorado e arregalou os olhos:

– Concordou em ter... Um bebê? Nessa idade? Você já é avó!

– Bom, eu casei cedo. Além do mais, concordei em ter um bebê de _vocês_, não faço isso para qualquer um. Eu sou uma Weasley legítima, não sou? E ainda estou em idade fértil; muitas bruxas têm seu primeiro filho aos 40 anos. Eu já tenho quatro filhos, então não é nenhuma novidade.

– Até o bebê nascer, você vai ter 41. Vai ser seguro? Digo, para você e para o bebê?

– Sem dúvida.

– E o que Neville acha dessa idéia doida?

– Neville é uma pessoa muito generosa e concordou imediatamente com tudo. Disse que se você não quiser o bebê, ele criará como se fosse um dos nossos.

– Vocês parecem ter planejado isso tudo muito bem.

– É que, bom, – Ron pegou a mão de Draco – na verdade, Ginny já está grávida.

– O quê! Weasley!

– Eu peguei a amostra do laboratório e Ginny concordou em se submeter ao procedimento de fertilização. Os resultados acabaram de chegar. Ela está grávida de duas semanas.

Ginny sorriu, espalhando as sardas no nariz:

– O bebê vai chegar no outono. Se não quiser a criança, eu e Neville cuidaremos dele.

Draco Malfoy ficou sem palavras. Ele não podia saber direito o que estava sentindo. Um Malfoy legítimo, um filho seu. Ele olhou Ginny e chegou bem perto, beijando-lhe a testa.

– Não sei... como agradecer. Eu... eu...

Ela o interrompeu:

– Só lhe peço que não crie meu sobrinho como seu pai criou você. Comece um tipo diferente de Malfoy, tá bom?

Draco se virou para Ron:

– Bom, acho que agradecer a você vai ser mais fácil. Na verdade – ele abriu um sorriso predador, os olhos cinza brilhando –, estou agora mesmo tendo algumas belas idéias...

Ron corou, mas sentiu um calorzinho em suas entranhas. Ginny deu um tapinha no irmão:

– Vocês dois nunca saem do cio! Procurem se conter, porque eu estou com fome e agora estou comendo por dois, entenderam? Vamos, vamos logo para esse famoso almoço de Natal na casa dos Malfoys.

Os três deixaram a biblioteca, reunindo-se em seguida aos amigos e à família para comemorar um feliz Natal.

Como todo Natal deve ser.

**The End **


End file.
